


Pretty In Pink

by Two (GotNoCakeInThisPan)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Frank being Frank, Frank is older than Joey, Joey is around 19 and frank is nearing 24, Joey is still a stronk boy tho, M/M, Praise Kink, anti-lgbtq parents, homophobic parents, joey's in a pretty pastel goth dress, the murder never happened, they never went to the fog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoCakeInThisPan/pseuds/Two
Summary: Halloween is around the corner and the boys are in need of costumes, but they find something else ((not to be cheesy))Joey's in a dress, I don't know what else to say.





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This account is shared by two authors, Mod Two and Mod Sammy. This story was written by Two.
> 
> This story was purely written for our need for pastel goth Joey, which then morphed into Joey in a pastel goth dress. There are no regrets in creating this.

Joey stood in the changing room, staring at himself in the mirror. He and Frank had decided to hit the mall to go shopping for Halloween costumes, and so far the only one to actually try anything on was Joey because Frank kept handing him shit as they walked. Were they cool, badass costumes that he deserved? No, no they were fucking not. Frank handed him bullshit women’s costumes. Look, he probably should have thrown them back at Frank when he handed him the costumes, but Jesus Christ, it is Frank, he has a way with words...and the way he looked at Joey..and just everything he does. Okay, Frank just fucking always manages to get him to do things he’ll regret.

Like what he found himself doing right now. Frank, at the moment, was having him come out and show him every stupid fucking costume he picked. So far he's had a sexy cat costume, sexy nurse, sexy nun, sexy witch, fucking hell he's had everything so far. But in all honesty, he hated the one he was currently in, mostly because he actually liked it. _Stupid fucking...pink and black..pastel gothy ass fuckin’...pretty dress_ , Joey thought to himself as he stared into the mirror. He looked kind of ridiculous, he was well built, tall, not as tall as Frank, unfortunately, just his general appearance made him feel ridiculous in the dress.

His mind kept going back to what his parents always said to him, all the fucking negative, anti-LGBTQ bullshit, and it just made him queasy.  
"Joey, are you gonna come out and show me? You've been in there for like, 30 fuckin’ minutes. You're making me excited and scared at the same time," Frank chuckled. Frank, honestly, enjoying the show. How could he not? Joey was hot, especially in all these fucking costumes. They made his ass look amazing, but he wasn't going to tell Joey that any time soon, he didn't want to freak him out. Joey never showed any interest in Frank, or guys in general, so he just decided never to push it.

Joey really didn't want Frank to see him in this. He groaned quietly, he peeked his head out of the changing room to check for other people before slipping out. "There, are you fucking happy now, Frank?" Joey's face got hot as he exited the changing room, his eyes casting themselves to the floor. He felt his hard begin to slam against his chest as the feeling of the other’s wandering gaze came over him. Glancing up at Frank, he found his face growing hotter as he noticed Frank the hungry look in his eyes.

"Damn dude, you look really, actually, really fucking good. God, that's so fucking gay, I'm sorry," Frank stammered, looking away from Joey.

Joey shifted a little from side to side, a warm, comforting feeling arising in his stomach, "Y-yeah? You think so?"

Frank glanced back at Joey, he bit his lip as his self-control caved, "Hell yeah, bro! You look fucking hot in that, dude, the best costume so far. I think you should get that one."

Joey whined, glancing around the shop again. A weird bubbly feeling was starting to rise in him, but only to be crushed by doubt and fear, "It's a girl's costume, Frank, I can't wear this. If this got out and my parents heard about it, consider me fucking dead! You’ve heard the shit they’ve said to me, I can’t wear this."

Frank sighed and stood up, and slowly walked over to Joey, "You know you can always stay at my place whenever you need to, Joe. I'm not gonna let your shitty fucking parents have your ass if you really fuckin’ wanna work this hot ass dress Halloween night. Look, I know I was being a cock earlier by shoving all these costumes into your arms and making you try them on, but I'm dead ass serious when I say your fucking hot in this dress, Joe," Frank felt as if the filter he had built to censor himself when he was around Joey had broke. He wanted to say so many things, do so many things. He wanted to kiss, Joey. For real, not the fucking drunken experimental kisses they have had. He wanted to hide Joey and fuckin’ just whisper the shit into his ears and make Joey melt. He wants to fuck Joey in this dress, he wants to lift the skirt up and see the goods hiding underneath.  
But he couldn’t, he's probably already crossed the line with the shit he's been saying. 

Joey felt a small smile form across his lips, the stupid, bubbly, happiness came back, washing the heavy, dark thoughts away. God, how was Frank doing this to him? He hated and loved it, he wanted to hear more. "Do you mean what you said? All of it?" Joey said, holding his breath. He's had this stupid fucking schoolgirl crush on Frank since they became friends. They were tight as hell, Joey would even say best friends. But shit got rocky when Joey caught onto Frank's manipulative behavior, and he called him out in front of Julie and Susie. Frank, in turn, said some pretty shitty things back at Joey, threatening to do some pretty low shit to him. So part of him was scared Frank was going to take this opportunity to follow through with any of his threats.

Frank sighed, he practically could hear Joey's thoughts. He's had thoughts of punishing Joey for what he did, but he was over it by now, honestly, it was for the best. Looking back on it, he can see the dark and dangerous path they were going down because of him.

Frank took a deep breath and gently grabbed Joey's face and tilted it up at him. "Stop thinking so hard and listen to me, Joe. You. Look. Fucking. Hot. In. This. Dress. And I will fucking fight anyone who disagrees, but if you don’t want to buy the dress or wear it, you don't have too, we can actually go find something you want, and I'll let you pick out my costume this year."  
Joey nodded a little and slipped back into the changing room, giving Frank a small smile before shutting the door. Once inside, Joey silently freaked out. His heart wanted to explode, he wanted to melt into Frank's hands for no other reason than to hear Frank talk to him like that more.

Stripping the dress off, Joey pulled on his normal street clothes. He glanced around at all the other costumes and looked back down at the dress. Scooping it off the floor, he tucked it under his arm and he grabbed all his other shit before leaving the changing room. He nodded at Frank, who chuckled a little when he saw the dress.

"Okay, come on, let's go find me a costume."

🔪🔪🔪 🔪🔪 🔪🔪🔪🔪

Joey waited outside his family's massive townhouse for Frank. He hated waiting here, it made him feel bad and embarrassed for some reason. He knew Frank lived in a shitty little one bedroom, one bath apartment across town in an equally shitty part of town. And he knew Frank worked his ass off when he wasn't off doing shit with Legion, trying to make enough cash to stay afloat. Sometimes he asked Joey if he could borrow money to pay bills or just finish off the amount he needed for his medications. Maybe it was a weird form of guilt, seeing the contrast between how he lived and how Frank lived, that got to him.  
His thoughts paused as soon as he saw Frank’s truck roll up to the end of this drive-way, glancing back at the house he sighed and shook his head, rushing down to get in. Hopping into Frank's truck, he met the other's gaze with a semi-excited smile. "Ready to put on that fuckin’ dress again?" Frank said, shaking his head as a smile grew on his face.

"Maybe I am, so what? Besides, you seemed to really like it on me~. So, can I use those boots you have? Please? You said I could!" Joey said, poking Frank repeatedly.  
"Alright, alright, yes, I do like the dress on you, babe. And yes, you can borrow my boots. Now stop fucking poking me, you little shit" Frank said, swatting Joey’s hand away. 

Joey sputtered when Frank called him babe, it was something new he had started doing since they went shopping for costumes. He knew Frank was most likely just making fun of him, but he couldn’t help it when that warm feeling came back, the same feeling forming whenever Frank would praise or compliment him. It was weird, but he wasn’t going to complain, it felt nice not to be beaten down for once.

When they finally made it back to Frank's place he trotted to Frank's room to find the boots he wanted from him and to change. He looked up when he heard the door click shut. 

"Okay wow, that was creepier than I fucking thought it would be," Frank said as he laughed nervously. Joey glanced at the closed door, a small ball of fear growing in his chest. "Okay...I just...I wanted to tell you this for a long time Joey, and I figured now is probably the best time, especially with how I've been acting lately." Frank shifted from side to side. Fuck, he was usually so fucking good at talking and words and shit, and now it was just failing him. "Okay, just, I like you, Joey, and I mean romantically.”

Joey stared at Frank, his brain shutting down completely as the words came out of Frank's mouth. Frank sighed and strode over to Joey, "Can I kiss you?" Frank said, reaching up to hold Joey’s face. Joey nodded dumbly, letting Frank take the lead.

Everything seemed to slow down when Frank kissed him, everything felt so fucking slow and at the same time too fast. Every touch felt warm and soft, even Frank's cracked and rough lips and his calloused hands felt soft. Joey felt like he was floating. Joey when he felt Frank’s hands begin to wander around his body, his tongue worming into his mouth.  
A gasp escaped him when he felt his pants drop to his ankles, he had been too deep in thought to notice Frank undoing his belt. Joey pulled back to catch his breath and steady his thoughts. He followed Frank's eyes down to his visible excitement, pulling his shirt down to cover himself.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, Joey, okay? I don’t want to push you, and if you don’t like it just tell me to stop.” Frank whispered as he leaned back in, his mouth leaving a small trial of bites down Joey’s jaw and neck, biting gently into the crook of his neck, sucking and licking at it. Frank pulled back from the bite with a wet pop and admired his work. Frank hummed and grabbed Joey’s shirt, yanking it up and off him. “God, you’re so fucking hot, bro. You drive me even more fucking insane than I already am.”  
Frank hooked his fingers in Joey’s underwear and then looked at him and smirked, “Put the dress on.”

Joey opened his and stared at Frank, “W-what?”

“You heard me. Put the dress on, Joe.” Frank said, licking his lips as he watched Joey glance at the dress. Joey slipped away from Frank and grabbed it, slowly pulling it on. “On the bed, baby, I’m gonna give you what you deserve,” Frank said, smacking Joe’s ass before moving around the end of the bed, stripping his upper extremities off. He watched as Joey crawled onto the bed, looking at him expectantly. “You like it when I tell you what to do?” Joey nodded slightly at the question, “Alright then...lay down and spread your legs, keep your knees bent...yeah, like that, good boy,” Frank purred. He crawled across the bed and slipped under the skirt of the dress and slowly inched Joey’s boxers down, smirking when Joey’s erection was free. “God your fucking big, Joe~” 

Joey was starting to shake, everything Frank said sent shivers down his body, not even in an erotic way, it was just straight emotional pleasure, he wasn’t even focused on what Frank was doing to him anymore, he was practically high on the praise and worship he was getting.

Frank continued to drag out everything he did. He liked the way Joey looked, he was a puddle, a mess on the bed. It made him want to wreck Joey in this dress even more. But he knew it wouldn’t last for much longer, Joey was practically begging him to let him finish. Frank slowly ran his hands down along Joey’s sides, down to his trembling hips. Frank was buried in Joey, slowly rocking his hips watching Joey’s face. Frank exhaled and leaned forward, kissing Joey’s neck as he picked up his pace again, deciding to give Joey the relief he begged for.

🔪🔪🔪 🔪🔪 🔪🔪🔪🔪

Joey stood in Frank’s small shower letting the water run off him. What does this mean? Are they a thing now? What was he going to tell his parents, Frank left some pretty obvious marks on him, they were going to have questions. But at the moment he wanted to forget what was to come when he came home, he wanted to focus on the absolute fucking amazing time he just had.

As soon as he was dried off he changed into a pair of Frank’s sweatpants and stole one of his hoodies as well. Joey quietly crept out to the living room/kitchen area where he found Frank sitting on the counter waiting for a pot of water to boil while looking at his phone. “Hey, Frank, I have a question.”

Frank looked up and smiled, “What’s up JoJo?”

Joey stuttered and looked away, heat forming on his face, “I was just-what...what are we now?”

Frank hummed in thought and hopped off the counter and walked over to Joey, “What do you want to be? I’m okay with whatever you want, Joe,” Frank said, his hands running down Joey’s sides, pulling him close as he did.

“I..I don’t know...like-”

“Like boyfriends?”

“Yeah...like boyfriends.”

“So yes, Joey, I will be your boyfriend, as long as you,” Frank bopped Joey’s nose, “will be mine, how does that sound?”

Joey laughed and swatted at Frank’s hand, “Fine, it's a deal, as long as you promise to not make spaghetti again."

“That’s a dick move right there, fine, we’ll have after mac ‘n’ cheese, how does that sound?”

“Sounds a lot fucking better than having spaghetti again for the 7th time since any of us have been at your place. I swear that’s all you know how to cook.”

“Fuck you, Joe.”

“You already did~”


End file.
